Spring
by Melodisz
Summary: The season of love and new beginnings. PostEP22. — HoutaEru


**disclaimer** : I do not own Hyouka or the song _ALL MY LOVE IS FOR YOU _which is a part of my inspiration for this story.

* * *

**Spring**  
by _Melodisz_

* * *

**I**t was spring _indeed_.

That was a fact, not in a single way hard to understand but when it was voiced by her in a completely rose-colored scene of millions falling pink petals plus his own imagination about the whole business side thing, Houtarou wasn't so sure what to make of it.

After that day, he had realized something. It mercilessly hit him hard on his face and seemed to snicker triumphantly at him whenever his gaze fell upon her and his heart started racing faster in a beat.

He had fallen.

And somehow he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

**N**aturally, Houtarou didn't like to do anything and when it came to not doing anything, he always meant both physically and mentally.

However, everything she said was still there, stubbornly lingering in his mind and it was not like he could just go and ask his sister if girls meant they were ready to be in a relationship when they said it was spring already or something like that so he kept thinking and thinking and thinking like a teenager boy who was stuck in his love mess, like a gray-colored person who was about to let rose color overcome his senses, like a friend and a brother who became more and more energy-conserved with less and less interactions, like a coward who couldn't even admit what he really felt and willing to let millions opportunities slip away right in front of his eyes.

Sometimes he wondered if anything would be different, better or worse, had he actually said what he thought to her in that day but no, he couldn't find the answer and he couldn't make himself stop thinking about it either, no matter how hard he tried and he didn't like it.

Despite a tangled mess in his mind, time never stopped and life went on.

Lively chatting between three members, excluding him, could still be heard in their club room. Houtarou always sat there, reading like tomorrow was the end of the world and he had hundreds more books to finish while the truth was that he was more and more clueless about what to say and how to feel but he would still look up from pages, occasionally, and observe his friends.

Houtarou almost had a whole new different aspect of Satoshi after his own spring situation. He understood and wasn't as angry as he was in the previous Valentine's Day when he saw that Satoshi was still smiling and teasing Mayaka like nothing had happened.

As for Mayaka, everything was the same except their sarcastic comments for the other seemed to be reduced to a trough.

And then, there was Eru.

She was the reason he decided to forget reading for a moment at the first place and also the reason he quickly went back to read again. Almost everytime he looked at her, Houtarou always found that he had no more than five seconds before she noticed and looked back or worse, she had already looked at him even before that. Actually, it wasn't really a bad thing because whenever it happened, she would smile at him — her usual, serene, polite, beautiful and lately _breathtaking_ smile — with subtle curiosity in those purple eyes asking if he wanted to say something but all he could do was _nothing_.

Such. An. Idiot.

* * *

**W**eeks passed and it was still like that. The same old boring routine life started to take an effect on him and Houtarou _almost_ succeeded in forgetting and burying all his doubts, questions and feelings in the deepest of his mind — until today.

It was still clear in his mind — the moment Satoshi and Mayaka stepped into their club room, hands holding.

That _was_ very different, new and interesting.

"Houtarou, Chitanda-san," Satoshi began hesitantly but his voice was firm and he ended it with a smile, "Mayaka and I, we're dating."

Eru wasted no time to congratulate them. Houtarou just sat there at the same spot but could clearly see how Mayaka's eyes were shining, her red cheeks, her bright smile, even when she dragged Eru out of the room with her which Houtarou assumed it had to be an emergency girl talk or something along that line. He had never seen Mayaka so happy before, not even in those few times that he happened to be there with her and Satoshi when she found the new volume of her favorite manga was out.

Satoshi who was left there just chuckled and went to sit beside Houtarou.

Houtarou eyed Satoshi silently and the question in his eyes didn't seem so subtle because after a moment, Satoshi looked back at him with that same smile, raising an eyebrow before he answered without being asked anything.

"I really like her and she likes me. It's worth a try, right?"

He knew Satoshi was referring to his obsession, not the relationship with Mayaka itself because that wasn't something Satoshi needed to try. Houtarou gave Satoshi a faint nod as he looked at the orange sky outside before he said, "Congratulation." then actually smiled at his friend and at how he felt like an even bigger idiot than before.

* * *

**S**ince that day on, Houtarou noticed — maybe just felt — that there was a drastic change in their dynamics.

Sometimes he didn't mind and he knew they didn't mind either but there were also times that he and Eru just stopped at the door of their club room and did not enter because only Satoshi and Mayaka were in there and both Eru and him just wanted to give them some privacy. And there were even many more times that Houtarou stood at the door because only Eru was in there and he hesitated because he didn't know if Satoshi and Mayaka would come later, because he didn't really know what to say if he had to be alone with her for a long time.

And today was one of those times.

Houtarou kept staring at the door as if finding it very much interesting until he heard a footstep of someone approaching.

It was Mayaka, alone. At first, she didn't show any emotion on her face and Houtarou almost asked her where Satoshi was but after she stopped beside him, her eyes flicking between the door and him, Houtarou could tell she was skeptical and annoyed. The air around her was screaming at him, asking him what the hell he was doing here and not in the club room.

Houtarou remained silent and after a moment, Mayaka sighed.

She looked straight up at him, pink eyes sharpened, "What are you scared of, Oreki?" she asked, clearly and sincerely before leaving.

And Houtarou was _curious_.

He hated to think that but after a few days had passed, Houtarou still couldn't be able to find his answer to that simple question. What was it that he was so scared of? Realization, rejection, commitment, obsession or the unknown.

He was curious.

And this time, he didn't want to let it go again. He meant to find the answer.

* * *

**E**verything was so strange and unfamiliar to him starting from the moment that he waited anxiously for her to pick up the phone to the moment that he was waiting calmly under the same sakura tree for her to show up. It was a weekend and he just couldn't wait until Monday came.

Similar to the first time they agreed to meet at the cafe, Eru was a bit late and profusely apologized when she did arrive.

The different was that Houtarou didn't mind at all.

They stood there together. So many questions ran through her mind but she waited and did not say anything while there was only one question he'd meant to ask and he acted right away.

"Chitanda, do you remember when we were here after the doll festival?"

"Hai." she nodded looking at him who was looking at the sky.

His gaze fell on her — the same purple eyed, black haired, beautiful girl he had known for over a year. Houtarou looked into her eyes as his hand dug deeper into the pocket of his trousers but he looked away from her at the last second and he had to stop himself before the words could slip out. It wasn't fair for either him or her if he couldn't do this right.

Houtarou calmed his breath and gazed back into those purple orbs, "I like you."

Eru gasped.

Once those words was already out, he continued, calm and confident, "That was the thing I wanted to tell you, then and _now_."

Houtarou could only watch as red spread across her cheeks. His heart almost leapt out of his chest in sheer panic when he saw something — _tears_ _—_ glinting in her eyes. His thoughts and words were all jumbled together and so very incoherent when he rushed to her side. Right now, he wouldn't give a damn if it was rejection that was about to come from her. The fact that he just made her cry was far worse.

"Chitanda.. I'm sorry." was the first thing he could arrange into a sentence, he touched her shoulder hesitantly, "Don't cry. It's—"

"No!" she hastily wiped her tears away before she turned to face him clinging onto the front of his shirt for her dear life, "No, Oreki-san, please don't misunderstand." Eru took a breath as her fists tightened, "I like you too."

Then, she looked up and smiled at him, so radiant and bright he was almost blinded.

Or maybe he already was, since the first time he met her.

Now was not spring. Now was not dusk. The sakura tree didn't blossom. No pink petals fell down in the air. But Houtarou only saw the rose color when he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**A**fter that, they became an official couple.

His sister literally squealed. Satoshi gave them a grin with a big congratulation. Mayaka smiled, mischievously he might add and the fact that Eru and Chitanda family was famous came clear because as little as Houtarou wandered around in the school, he still received a few glances or gestures of recognition from some other students who were complete strangers to him.

But most of all, everybody, even Houtarou himself, was surprised at some point and degree.

It was intriguing, everytime he found himself willing to do many things he couldn't imagine himself doing before, just because of her.

They were never in the same class because of the difference in their choices but he liked to spend his time with her so he didn't mind walking her home even though it meant wasting so much more energy. Even when she invited him out somewhere in the weekends, he was reluctant but ended up going with her most of the time. He just liked to be with her, to hold her hand. He liked how she blushed, how she smiled, how those eyes still sparkled when she needed him to solve something. He liked to watch her being herself.

Just like that, Houtarou was happy to be with Eru.

* * *

**M**onths passed and their third spring came — the last beginning of the last spring in their high school years.

It started to become a routine for them. He would go visiting her uncle's grave with her and they would go to the same sakura tree together when it was about the time of the sakura festival. (_Hanami_)

This year was no different. It was afternoon and they walked together hand in hand on the same road they had used hundreds times before. There weren't many people yet so the atmosphere was still very serene and rather secluded. He liked it like this and so was she.

Most of the time when they were together, she was the one who talked and he was always willing to be the one who listened. Sometimes it really amazed him how their relationship worked out — how he could still feel interested in whatever things she said and how she could be able to find something to talk to him, always. Right now, it was about the future of their Classics Club and the graduation ceremony which was right around the corner.

Unconsciously, Houtarou squeezed her hand tighter and apparently Eru noticed that something was wrong with him so she stopped walking and waited for him to say something.

Houtarou knew exactly what was bothering him and Eru seemed to know that too. He also knew that sooner or later, they had to talk about it. What he didn't know was that now was the right time or not.

Eru got a scholarship in Tokyo and there was a high possibility that she would get more from other places. Houtarou was happy for her because all of them would be great choices but deep down he didn't want it to happen because none of them was here in this city and that meant she had to leave. He had no idea how could he become such a selfish person like this.

Eru softly squeezed his hand back when he remained silent, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." she said and continued to walk again.

Despite not knowing what to say, he tugged her hand, "Eru."

"Hai?"

Houtarou studied her face for a moment, millions thoughts in his head, not a single one to voice out. Eru gazed back at him before her lips slowly curved up into one of her beautiful smiles. He knew she was about to do that thing again — practically reading his mind and always knowing exactly what to say.

"Houtarou-san," she began while she was still looking into his emerald eyes. They always did this when they had something important to say to each other, "I decide to accept my scholarship."

Houtarou nodded, "I know. I'm not gonna stop you."

Her smile became sad, "I know it wasn't a very long time but I was very happy and I understand if you don't want—"

Suddenly, he kissed her, sweet and slow without any sense of urgency or abandon.

Houtarou released his hand that was holding onto her a bit before he laced their fingers together. His other hand found its way into her silky hair as he gently yet firmly drew her in closer and for once, Eru didn't care if there might be a few people around here to act as their audiences. She grasped his shoulder as a support and kissed him back, closing her eyes tightly when she felt her own tears start pricking.

After they parted, he rested his forehead against her, "Don't say things like that and don't cry, okay?"

Houtarou almost smiled when Eru nodded and bit her lip, trying to stop her tears that threaten to fall out. Just then, a sudden gust of wind blew. They pulled away from the other and looked around as many of pink sakura petals fell down along with it.

"_'No matter what road I take, my final destination will be this place, right here.'_" Houtarou said looking solely at Eru, "That's what you told me."

"But Houtarou-san, yours doesn't need to be—"

"Listen to me, Eru." He cut her off. It was finally the time for him to say what he had always wanted to, "What you wanted me to see, I see it all right now. I know you belong here and that's all the reason I need. _We_ belong here." Houtarou squeezed her hand as if trying to reassure her, their fingers still intertwined, before he continued, "I'll be here when you come back." he paused, feeling exactly like two years ago except this time, he would actually say it, "And when that time comes, let me take care of that business side you gave up on."

Eru's eyes widened, her vision blurred with the color of pink before her tears started rolling down.

Despite that, she was smiling, "Arigatou, Houtarou-san."

He pulled her into a hug and said, "No, thank _you_." and he meant it with everything he had, "I love you."

Eru nodded, firmly, her cheek against a frantic heartbeat in his chest, "I love you too."

Houtarou smiled.

The pink petals never ceased to fall down but there were no more tears as they continued to walk together like before, meaning to keep every single moment and everything forever in their memories and just enjoyed being together.

Life was so precious like this.

"Oi, Houtarou~ Chitanda-san~"

Satoshi's voice could be recognized so easily even in this far distance. Eru smiled widely when she saw both Mayaka and Satoshi waving at them before she waved back and started running to them. Houtarou who was never in a mood to be hurry just tailed behind. Another gust of wind blew over, Eru's black hair flowing graciously contrasting with the pink curtain of sakura petals and Houtarou couldn't help but ask.

"Eru, are you cold?"

Eru turned back slightly with a smile on her face, "No, Houtarou-san. It's spring now."

And that was enough.

* * *

**H**outarou knew as he continued to walk towards his friends.

Four years from now, there would be him and there would be her. They would be together right here, with the same people at the same place in the same time of the same month. They would do the same thing and have the same conversation with the same feelings. Everything would be the same except for one more additional ring and a proposal.

Because right here — then or now — was their time and it would continue to be like that.

Because it was the season of love and new beginnings.

Because it was spring.


End file.
